Cheap Shot
by Tiduspoorpants
Summary: Eunhyuk tries his best to focus while dancing, but Sungmin is a very good distraction.
1. Chapter 1

**Cheap Shot by Tiduspoorpants**

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk tries his best to focus while dancing, but Sungmin is a very good distraction.<p>

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk had a love hate relationship with dancing at the moment, he loved to dance, and the atmosphere of the studio was great. But right now he had to share his dance space with one Sungmin. Now normally he wouldn't mind sharing with the man, but he was becoming more of a distraction.<p>

He could see the mans reflection in the mirror he was dancing for, watching his hips roll and behind sway as he practiced his solo dance for the show.

Now that was normally fine. But the boy was doing in in these tight fitting pink slacks that made your eyes instantly go to his plump behind, and every so often he would pull open his shirt as he would in the show. Stopping only to do it up again and start all over.

It was driving Eunhyuk insane.

Eunhyuk popped his body a few times, but as if on cue, Sungmin's body rolled, dropping to the floor to continue the body movement on the ground, he found himself tripping over his own feet when Sungmin did that. Partly because of the movement, and partly because he could tell the man was not wearing any underwear under those thin pants when his slacks pulled tight against his behind.

He stopped dancing as Sungmin stood again, rutting his hips forward in his own dance, his fingers running down his shirt until the buttons popped open one by one, revealing Sungmin's new muscles inch by pale skinned inch.

The way he moved his body had Eunhyuk's own feeling hotter than he could ever remember it being watching Sungmin dance. Maybe it was just his attire, or maybe it was the fact that the man had never shown such a sexual side of himself so publicly.

His breath hitched and he felt light headed, chosing instead to go and sit on the bench on the other side of the room, still guiltily watching Sungmin dance.

Eunhyuk's eyes never left Sungmin, watching his show over and over again with his breath becoming deeper, almost pants as blood rushed to lower places that he did not give permission for it to do.

Suddenly Sungmin stopped his dance, his shirt still open as he turned around. "Are you okay? You're all red" Sungmin stalked over to where Eunhyuk was sitting, a glint in his eyes.

Sungmin had been watching Eunhyuk watch him, putting on the show of a lifetime for him just so that he could enjoy watching the man squirm. But he seemed almost in pain now.

"I-I'm fine" Eunhyuk said with a light squeak in his voice, his eyes taking in the sight of Sungmin's bared, slightly sweaty hest bared for him upclose.

Sungmin only shook his head in amusement. "I know why you're red Hyukjae" he said jutting his hip to one side, creating curves with his body that no man should have.

Eunhyuk looked down at the curve, his eyes briefly flicking to his crotch, realizing he was pitching a tent in his lose trackpants. "I-uh... sorry?" he apologized sheepishly.

"Don't apologize" Sungmin demanded, making Eunhyuk's head snap up as he took a step forward. "Let me help you with that" Sungmin offered with a deep purr in his voice, looking predatorily at Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk swallowed and looked up at Sungmin as the boy stepped over his legs, rolling his hips almost in Eunhyuk's face, his navel almost in kissing reach.

Sungmin continued to dance over his lap, turning, dipping and sitting on him, rutting their bodies together in the hottest (and only) lapdance he had ever had.

Sungmin chose to sit on Eunhyuk with his back facing him, the curve of his behind grinding over his crotch, the feeling of the boys ass making him moan and whimper.

With a giggle Sungmin slipped Eunhyuk's thin fingers into the hem of his pink pants and let him tug them down around his ass, revealing the plump curve of muscle that he knew Eunhyuk had been lusting for all afternoon.

Eunhyuk stopped rutting against him and Sungmin was confused for a moment until he felt a hot throbbing cock slide up the curve of his ass, rutting up between the cheeks.

"Oooh" Sungmin moaned in approval, rocking down onto where Eunhyuk was humping his cheeks.

Eunhyuk grabbed Sungmin's ass and squished the plump behind around his dick, moaning and panting against Sungmin's neck as he felt himself get closer and closer to releiving the pressure Sungmin had built in him.

"Oh fuck, fuck my ass" Sungmin encouraged it with a purr, feeling himself wish that Eunhyuk really would just fuck his ass, and not just tease them both.

The repsonse from Hyukjae was just a faster rut, his dick sliding against where Sungmin wanted him to go so desperately. Sungmin could hear his pants get faster, his moans get tighter.

"Oh, no, please" he whined, but it was too late, as Eunhyuk's realease splattered all over his behind, the hot liquid dripping down and making him shiver.


	2. Chapter 2

Eunhyuk hadn't spoken a word to Sungmin since their incident in the dance studio, in fact he had literally run from him the second his pants were up.

Sungmin had not approved thoroughly, and spent the rest of the day with one hell of a case of blue balls thanks to the spurt and run Hyukjae.

So the next day when Eunhyuk left to the studio, he did not follow him in to practice his dance, no, he waited until Eunhyuk was done and heading to the public showers in the building.

Eunhyuk had not expected to see Sungmin there, and even less to see him partially naked and wet, those damned light pink slacks sticking to his skin and going slightly seethrough.

"You left me hanging back there" Sungmin said, taking a few steps forward and slipping his hand around Eunhyuk to lock the bathroom door.

Eunhyuk swallowed thickly, his mouth going slightly dry as he took in where the water dripped from Sungmin's hair and trailed down his golden muscular chest, leaving wet lines down his body.

"I expect you to repay me for the favour" Sungmin said more to himself than Eunhyuk as he knocked Eunhyuk's bathing items out of his hand to clatter loudly to the floor, Sungmin's hands fisting into the dancers tight wifebeater.

"W-what do you mean?" Hyukjae asked, taking a step back nervously, his back hitting the now locked door.

Sungmin only smirked and closed the distance between them, putting his naked wet chest against Eunhyuk's sweaty clothed one until he could whisper in his ear.

"I want you to fuck my ass" he purred, nipping at his earlobe "For real".

Sungmin's tone drove Eunhyuk up the wall, he had been so turned on by the man the previous day and Sungmin seemed content to drive him wild all over again.

Sungmin on the other hand gave Eunhyuk no choice in the matter as he pulled Eunhyuk towards the shower he had been in, the water still running hot, making steam pool around the cubicle. He roughly shoved Eunhyuk inside, fully clothed.

"Yah!" Eunhyuk screeched when the water hit his skin, but the noise was immediately swallowed by Sungmin's lips as the water cascaded down around them, soaking them both.

Sungmin was relentless, his tongue forcing it's way into Eunhyuk's mouth, the man could only whimper and kiss back as Sungmin explored his mouth with desperation.

Sungmin didn't even bother taking Eunhyuk's clothes, letting his clothing stick to his lithe and lean frame in a way that left nothing to the imagination. He simply shoved the man down onto his back on the floor of the shower and straddled his hips, griding their loins together.

"Why are you doing this?" Eunhyuk moaned as Sungmin removed the man's length from inside his pants, his dick hard and throbbing already.

"Because you..." he began, sliding down his pink slacks, revealing his own thick member "owe me one" he added as he grasped both of their cocks together, stroking them both slowly and rocking his hips at the light pleasure.

Eunhyuk's head fell, smacking against the floor of the shower, his hair fanning out in the water around his head as he succumbed to the feeling of his cock rubbing against Sungmins.

Sungmin's hand was like heaven as he gripped them both together, the smaller man panting and mewling above Eunhyuk and Eunhyuk didn't fight it, at this point he didn't want to, it was that good.

The water cascaded down Sungmin's shoulders from behind, liquid trails coming down his chest and pooling in Eunhyuk's belly button only to overflow to the floor.

"Ah please" Eunhyuk begged when Sungmin's hand pulled away, clearly about to be selfish and get his first again.

"No, I told you, you're going to fuck me" Sungmin said and stood, slipping the tight wet slacks all the way off his body before straddling Eunhyuk again.

This time though, their cocks didn't brush, Sungmin was literally beginning to sit on his dick, throwing his head back as Eunhyuk slipped inside his body in the way he had been wanting since their escapade the day before.

Sungmin didn't give himself or Eunhyuk time to adjust before he began to bounce, slamming himself down on Eunhyuk over and over again in desperation.

He mewled and moaned, as he forced Eunhyuk's dick to ram his spot over and over again, his thighs trembling with effort as he brought himself his pleasure on top of Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk's eyes were clenched shut and his breathing was shallow and deep, he looked like he was holding back, making sure he didn't blow his load before Sungmin this time, but it was hard, especially whenever Sungmin's moans echoed around the bathroom.

Sungmin grabbed Eunhyuk's thin wrist and placed his hand over his own cock, pumping his hand over his dick to make him jerk him off.

"Ah, I'm close" Sungmin moaned in desperation, surprised when Eunhyuk's hand grasped his dick properly and pumped him with ferver, doing it of his own will.

Seconds later Sungmin was coming all over Eunhyuk's chest, the water washing it off immediately in wet white trails down his chest to the drain.

Sungmin laughed when he had come down from his orgasm, just sitting on Eunhyuk, but not moving on him, watching Eunhyuk squirm.

"Now you can know what it feels like" Sungmin said and stood suddenly, grabbing Eunhyuk's towel and his wet clothes and leaving the bathroom to leave Eunhyuk there, still clothed with his hard dick standing up, throbbing desperately for realease.

"Motherfucker!" Eunhyuk whined, slapping his fists on the ground, making splashes in his frustration. 


End file.
